The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to cognitive response systems.
Sending a text message or receiving a telephone call via a smart phone or other device is an integral part of modern communication. A text message allows for a short amount of information to be transmitted, and permits the receiver to review the information and reply to the sender at a time that is appropriate for the receiver.